La revolución de las parejas Capitulo 4
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 4:ChaexAfuro


Ya dije que había acabado el capítulo XD.

**-¿Que es "La revolución de las parejas"?:** Es una colección de one-shots(clasificados en capítulos) Yaois independientes con la única relación de que SOLO son de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

**-Capitulo:** 4/¿35?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo:** No estas solo, Aphrodi

**-Pareja:** Chae/Afuro

**-Parejas secundarias:** Hera/Demeter

**-Summary:** Después del partido Raimon contra Zeus, Afuro cree que nadie vendrá a visitarlo al hospital pero...¿eso es verdad?

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?:** Secundaria

**-Como se me ocurrió esta pareja:** De las tres posibles parejas de Afuro esta es la que mas me gusta. Con Atsuya también me gusta aunque algo menos y con Hera no se porque pero no me convence.

**-Advertencias:** Yaoi(chicoxchico), algo de AU (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno)

**-Disclaimer**: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level-5 si me perteneciera Chae y Afuro hubieran sido amigos de la infancia y hubiera habido un flash back de ellos de pequeños tan lindo que hasta hubiera enternecido a las fans del AtsuAfu y del HeraxAfuro

**-Notas extras:**  
**1:** Titulo súper cutre. No se me ocurría nada mejor, lo siento -tengo gafe con los títulos-  
**2:**La cursiva son recuerdos y las comillas pensamientos

* * *

Después del partido contra el Raimon todo el cuerpo de Aphrodi gritaba de dolor. El intenso dolor era lo único que sentía mientras lo llevaban al hospital. Y el ultimo recuerdo que tubo antes de desmayarse por él fue el sonido de la ambulancia...

* * *

_-Necesitas un nombre que haga justicia, Afuro-explico Kageyama-un nombre que sea adecuado par demostrar todo el poder que poses como el capitán del equipo de los dioses. El Zeus._

_-Zeus era un dios griego, ¿no?-murmuro Afuro_

_-Si ¿por?_

_-Entonces seré Aphrodi._

_-¿De la diosa griega de la belleza?-inquirió Kageyama-¿Porque?_

_-No lo se...-murmuro ausentemente_

* * *

Una intensa luz le despertó de su letargo mientras sus ojos rubis se abrieron lentamente ante la lacerante luz. El dolor que le había recorrido anteriormente casi había remitido pero aun estaba ahí esperando el mas ligero movimiento para volver ha azotarlo con fuerza.

-Buenos días-le saludo una voz a su derecha

-Hera-murmuro débilmente Aphrodi- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

-Solo ha pasado un día-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta-Estamos en el hospital. Vamos ha estar aquí hasta que nos recuperemos. Según los doctores si hacemos todo lo que nos dicen y, con un tiempo de rehabilitación, podrán darnos el alta en unos tres meses.

* * *

En aquel hospital estaban todos los miembros del Zeus ubicados en salas contiguas a la suya. Se los iba encontrando siempre que iba a la rehabilitación. Lo que le extrañaba a Afuro era el hecho de que nadie les miraba con miedo o odio sino todo lo contrario. Parecía que la gente entendía que todos ellos había sido engañados.

De vez en cuando un miembro del Zeus se colaba en esta o aquella habitación y al rubio le hacia gracia que Demeter siempre se estaba colando en la suya con unas excusas cada vez mas pobres. Se notaba que el del casco estaba enamorado de Hera aunque este parecía no darse cuenta.

Pero había algo que ensombrecía su animo...

* * *

-¿Hera, cariño te encuentras bien?-preguntaba una mujer

-Si, mama, estoy bien

-Nos alegramos de oír eso-respondió su padre

Después de eso los tres empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas como la condición del castaño, cuanto tiempo estaría en el hospital... mientras Afuro les miraba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

- Parece que tus padres padres se preocupan mucho de ti-comento, un día, el rubio

-Si. La verdad es que son un poco pesados pero así les quiero. Aunque es raro que lo tuyos aun no hayan venido pero seguro que no tardan mucho

-No creo que nadie venga a verme-respondió Aphrodi con un tono melancólico

-¿Porque?

-Soy huérfano

-...

-¿No dices nada?preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa amarga

-Lo siento. No sabia nada

-No importa

-Pero aun así- intento alegar, Hera-alguien vendrá a verte ¿No crees?

-No ...-murmuro débilmente antes de acostarse de cara al lado contrario de la habitación, dada por terminada aquella conversación

* * *

_-Pero en que demonios estas pensando, Aphrodi-grito un chico pelinegro_

_-En hacerme mas fuerte no es obvio-replico este_

_-Pero no sabes si ese tipo es de fiar ni que pretende. Mirate Aphrodi has cambiado. Seguro que la culpa es de esa extraña agua_

_-¡Que estas insinuando!-le grito Afuro_

_-Que deberías de dejar de tomarla_

_-¡Nunca!_

_-Pero Aphrodi..._

_-Se acabo Chae-dijo extrañamente serio-Dejas de ser mi amigo y mas te vale olvidarte de que alguna vez lo fuimos_

_-Aphrodi...-murmuro Chae asombrado_

_-Es Afuro para ti-determino mientras se giraba de manera arrogante y se iba de allí_

* * *

Después de un tiempo en el hospital y, como Afuro había pronosticado, nadie había ido a verle a diferencia de todos los antiguos miembros del Zeus.

Un día de aquellos Aphrodi escuchaba como los padres de Hera le estaban hablando de sus viejos amigos y de como ellos le echaban de menos. Ante aquello su mente no pudo evitar recordarle de nuevo

* * *

_-Aphrodi, así te llamare a partir de ahora-dijo alegremente un pequeño niño de cabello negro_

_-¿Eh? ¿De donde has sacado eso, Chae?_

_-Es que Aphrodita es la diosa griega de la belleza y tu eres muy bello...-acabó débilmente todo sonrojado_

_-Tu y tu afición por la mitología griega-se burlo el rubio-pero hay algo que no me gusta_

_-¿El que?_

_-¡Que viene de un nombre de chica!-exclamo con falso reproche_

* * *

Un chico moreno, de unos dieciséis años entro en la recepción del hospital. Con paso seguro se acerco a la recepcionista y le pregunto:

-¿Me podría decir el numero de habitación de Afuro Terumi?

La puerta de la habitación de Aphrodi y Hera se abrió dejando pasar al susodicho chico moreno. En la habitación solo se encontraba Hera debido a que Aphrodi se había ido a hacer su rehabilitación hacia unos escasos cinco minutos. Este ultimo miro con un ligero recelo al visitante que paseaba su mirada por la habitación como si buscara a alguien.

-¿No es esta la habitación de Afuro?

-Me parece que te has equivocado-respondió Hera con algo de hostilidad. Aquel maldito chico había entrado como Pedro por su casa sin llamar ni nada. ¿¡Pero que se creía!? ¡eso era un hospital no su residencia de verano particular!-En esta habitación solo estamos Aphrodi y yo

-¿Aphrodi?-en su voz se notaba una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y un leve tono divertido-Entonces creo que no me he equivocado-determino mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama del rubio.

Ante aquello Hera le dirigió una mirada fulminante al visitante indeseado. Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Un visitante. Alguien había ido a ver a Aphrodi cuando este creía que nadie iría. Puede que aquel tipo le cayera mal, pero si así Aphrodi podía estar feliz no diría nada.

Al poco rato de que el misterioso chico-"que ni se ha dignado a presentarse" pensó Hera enfadado-llegara se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a una enfermera que traía a Aphrodi de la rehabilitación

Este al ver de nuevo a Hera le saludo con la mano. En respuesta Hera señalo con la cabeza la silla en la que estaba el chico misterioso ya que esta había quedado oculta desde la perspectiva de la puerta al abrirse esta última.

Con curiosidad por ver que era lo que la señalaba su castaño amigo, Aphrodi dirigió su mirada hacia detrás de la puerta. No pudo menos que quedarse estupefacto al ver quien era.

-¿Eh?-pregunto la doctora que también había seguido la dirección que marcaba la cabeza del castaño-  
¿Quien eres?

-Un amigo de Aphrodi-respondió él con una sonrisa

-¿¡En serio!?-preguntó emocionada la enfermera-mira Aphrodi ha venido alguien a verte al final. Bueno yo mejor os dejo solos-mientras depositaba con cuidado a su paciente en la cama, aun dichosa de felicidad

-¿Que haces aquí, Chae?-pregunto al final el rubio-no creí que vendrías

-¿Porque no?

Aphrodi le dirigió una mirada triste que decía "¿Porque crees?" antes de bajar la mirada, avergonzado

-Aphrodi-el volver a oír aquel mote saliendo de Chae hizo que volviera a dirigir su mirada a su interlocutor- Te perdono

-¿Q-que? Pero después de...

-No importa-aseguró Chae- se que fuiste engañado por ese hombre. Además yo no podría odiar a la persona que mas amo- murmuro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla antes de inclinarse para rozarle levemente en los labios.

Ante esto Aphrodi se sonrojo levemente antes de devolverle el beso. Fue un momento mágico hasta que...

-Con que te llamas Chae. Y adivino que Afuro es tu nombre, ¿no Aphrodi?-dijo el tercer habitante de la habitación con un tono sarcástico al sentirse ignorado.

Ante aquello Afuro-y, para felicidad de Hera, también Chae- no pudieron mas que sonrojarse profundamente.

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja:** La adoro. En serio no se porque me gusta tanto pero después de esto no podre evitar imaginarme que Chae y Afuro son amigos de la infancia-lo del mote ya no XD-

Del Hera/Demeter solo puedo decir que los pongo juntos porque fueron los dos únicos del Zeus que estuvieron en el Neo Japan ;)

**-Otros fics de la pareja:** De secundaria en facebook a lo inazuma de Belu-saku y me suena que hay mas pero ahora no se

**-Notas finales:**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Y se lo que me diréis: ¿Otra vez has puesto a Chae y Afuro como amigos de la infancia y que Chae fuera quien le pusiera el mote de Aphrodi a Afuro? Y yo respondo: Es que me gusto la idea cuando la escribí en "Pelota Perdida" y quería reutilizarla/ahondar mas en ella.

Y Hera no esta celoso solo que no le gusta Chae porque cree que es un creído. O si esta celoso. Lo dejo a manos del lector, pero por mi no ya que, como he dicho antes, el AfuroXHera a mi no me acaba de convencer. Aun así la interrupción del momento lindo-romantico a sido muy "like a boss"-insertar aquí a Hera poniéndose unas gafas de sol con pose cool-.

En realidad al reelerme la historia para ver posibles fallos no he podido evitar reírme del pique que tiene Hera con Chae XD.Y también de la idea de Demeter de colado para ver a su amor platónico X/D

¡Ah! y Chae tardo en visitar a Aphrodi no porque estuviera enfadado con él, sino porque nadie le aviso y se entero de casualidad al cabo del tiempo

Los reviews anónimos los contesto en mi perfil~


End file.
